


the licks and the lips of temptation

by fragilelittleteacup



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Female Character(s), Bisexual Male Character(s), Crushes, Enthusiastic Consent, Episode: s07e16 Poniu I Ke Aloha (Crazy in Love), Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Foursome - F/F/M/M, In Public, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Seduction, Sexual Tension, Swingers, Voyeurism, mcdanno centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilelittleteacup/pseuds/fragilelittleteacup
Summary: “I see the way Danny looks at you, Steve. Lynn does too. We got together, talked about it… decided we should all have some fun. If you're into that, of course.”





	the licks and the lips of temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Mercy by IAMX.

Danny was leaned up against the balcony, elbow braced on sun-warmed metal, a chilled beer dampening his fingers with condensation. His hair was slicked back smooth, begging for fingers to grip, pull, and mess it up, everything about him effortlessly erotic. Dark aviator sunglasses were hiding what Steve knew was a bemused, and mildly annoyed, expression. Melissa draped an arm across his shoulders, fingers linking in a delicate grip, hips canted to the side as she leaned into her boyfriend. Danny’s legs parted somewhat to make room for her, a laugh at his lips, and Melissa’s beaming grin confirmed that this event had been weeks in the planning. Lynn leaned up against Melissa, a hand on her shoulder, tanned thigh sliding smoothly against Melissa’s leg.

“We got adjoining rooms, huh,” Steve said weakly, only just able to pretend that this scene wasn’t the most magical sight he’d ever witnessed. Danny and Lynn, the two people he desired most, and a beautiful young woman seductively leaning between them, a sparkle in her bright eyes.

“Got adjoining rooms,” Danny echoed him sulkily, and Steve– as usual– couldn’t read him, couldn’t tell whether Danny’s flirtatious gestures had just been overtures of friendship, or whether the idea of a _double date on Valentine’s Day_ hovered dangerously close to the workplace romance they’d been dancing around.

“You know how you’re always talking about how we should all hang out?” Melissa asked eagerly.

“Uh huh,” Danny muttered.

“Well, Lynn and I decided to finally make it happen,” she continued, pressing a kiss against Danny’s cheek, the curve of her mouth betraying her intelligence. She was young, but she was clever, and when she glanced past Danny’s face, those sultry brown eyes sent a calculated glance in Steve’s direction. Lynn moved closer to the other woman, hand sliding down to hold that slender waist, and Steve swallowed thickly, the hollow of his throat tightening. Fuck. _Fuck._ Lynn knew how he felt about Danny, and if their interactions were any indication, Melissa knew too. This was a game that Steve hadn’t expected to be playing.

He foresaw some _quid pro quo_ in their future.

“You guys finish your beers, Melissa and I are gonna go get ready for the beach,” Lynn announced, shifting away from Danny, into the older woman’s personal space. When she turned, the edge of her patterned blue shorts wafted with the wind, the petite curve of her ass very obviously on display. Lynn embraced her as they walked away, giggling like schoolgirls, hips swaying. Danny watched them go, clearly dumbfounded by this turn of events. Steve wondered if he should say something, how he would even begin to allude to the intent of their girlfriends, but he didn’t have a chance, because then Danny was talking, bickering with him, and Steve let himself fall into their usual pattern of back-and-forth banter.

 

***

 

Melissa and Lynn were subtle, deliberate, and deviously tempting. They stretched on yoga mats, reclined mostly-nude on lawn chairs, moaned when masseurs slid oiled hands over their naked backs. Steve went along with it, light-headed, holding towels strategically over his crotch to hide his almost-constant arousal. Lynn’s body was lithe, athletic, and familiar, her bikini precariously held in place by strained bows. Her nipples showed through the silky fabric, pool water sluicing over every curve, erotic beyond reason. Steve was a gentleman, he tried not to look twice at Melissa, but found it difficult one evening when she leaned over him to retrieve her glass of chilled orange juice, the shape of her breast briefly brushing his chest.

“I know what you’re doing,” he whispered.

She smiled into the rim of her glass, throat moving with a slow swallow. Her lips were moist with chapstick.

“Do you want me to stop?”

Steve looked away. They were poolside, the sun setting slowly over the horizon, and she stretched out her legs, twirling her feet in the water. Nobody else was around, all the tourists off eating overpriced dinners. The place would be crowded in about half an hour, but for now, there was no sound except for the quiet lapping of water. When Steve didn’t reply, Melissa chuckled.

“I see the way Danny looks at you, Steve. Lynn does too. We got together, talked about it… decided we should all have some fun. If you're into that, of course.”

Steve blinked, felt chlorinated water drip into his eyes. He wiped at his face, a flash of almost-panicked heat bursting in his chest, the anxiety and thrill of comprehending Melissa’s words, the truth he could never have imagined being real. No, surely not. Surely Danny didn’t feel the same way. Steve had convinced himself that it could never happen, that they would never come together, that his fantasies were absolutely unrequited.

“You’re shocked,” Melissa observed gently, voice dipping into a sensual whisper that bordered on _loving,_ “You shouldn’t be.”

Her touch danced across his hip, slender fingers sliding across the front of his trunks. He closed his eyes, inhaling slowly. She pressed up against his side, the smooth skin of her arm warm against his torso, against the scars that violence had seared across his ribs. She was half his age, and he couldn't believe it, couldn't have ever imagined a glorious young woman like this would want him; Steve McGarret, worn down by war and trauma and loss, had convinced himself that he was damaged goods, had been stunned when Lynn actually expressed interest in dating. The idea that Danny  _and_ Melissa desired him too? Well, that just seemed... ridiculous.

“He doesn’t want me,” he insisted brokenly, voice catching in his throat.

“He does.”

Steve sunk teeth into the fullness of his bottom lip, heartbeat tripping into overdrive when her fingers curved over the fullness of his cock, swimming trunks straining now.

“Do you want this, Steven? Me? Danny?”

She was a girl who knew the importance of consent, and though she could read his eagerness plainly enough, the nature of past abusive relationships had taught her the difference between coercion and genuine willingness. Steve, recognising this, exhaled heavily, and nodded. The fact that this was even happening was ludicrous, but _fuck yes_ he wanted to have sex with this girl, with Danny, with Lynn. He was so fucking turned on.

Melissa shifted even closer, lips at his ear. She was practically jerking him off in public.

“Let’s go back to the rooms.”

 

 


End file.
